Fast as Lightning, Dark As Night (Rewrite)
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Barry Allen and Hal Jordan have been best friends since College. Deciding that a vacation from Coast City and fighting crime would be good, Hal comes to Central City to visit his best friend. Meanwhile, a new metahuman is attacking Central, proving to be too powerful for the Flash to fight alone, causing a team up with him and Green Lantern. Eventual Snowbarry {Discontinued}
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hey my dear readers! I'm back with the rewrite of 'Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night'! Although it has the same title as the original, it's much different than the original story was. I'm more than likely going to take down the other story when this one is posted, but I might not do that for a while. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this one as much as you did the original!**

**All the Green Lantern stuff talked about in this fic is from the Movie, because I know nothing about the comics.**

**Summary: Barry Allen and Hal Jordan have been best friends since College. Deciding that a vacation from Coast City and fighting crime would be good, Hal comes to Central City to visit his best friend. Meanwhile, a new metahuman is attacking Central, proving to be too powerful for the Flash to fight alone, causing a team up with him and Green Lantern.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or Green Lantern.**

* * *

Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night

Chapter One

* * *

It was a normal day at the precinct as everyone was either standing around talking among themselves or doing reports. Nothing had really happened recently, aside from a few store robberies, but nothing major. It was fairly slow week and everyone was happy about it, because it meant that they would have less work to do that week and more time to relax like they wanted to do.

Central City Forensic Scientist Barry Allen wasn't one of the people that was happy about this though. He had a slight feeling that something big was going to be coming soon since it had been such a slow week. Ever since the day he became the Flash, everytime something seemed to be going good, something bad decided to happen and he knew that it was going to be the same this time as well. He could never catch a break.

This did, however, give him the chance to spend more time with his girlfriend, Linda Park. They had managed to spent a majority of the week together after each of them had gotten off of work. The thing was that they had finally gotten to spend some time together without Barry getting a call about a metahuman attacking the city, which would cause him to half to blow off his girlfriend.

Since he was dating Linda, it had taken his mind off of the crush he has had on Iris for so long. The thought would often come back to him, but he always pushed it from his mind, because he was finally happy with someone that he had a chance with. He knew now that it was not good for him to stay hung on someone that he knew he would never have a chance with. Iris was happy with Eddie and he had no right to ruin that for her. And he was happy with Linda, he shouldn't have to ruin that either.

A frustrated sigh escaped through the lips of the speedster, caused by the amount of files and boxes stacked on his desk and the floor beside. He was still searching for the reasons behind his mother's death. It was true that he should have gotten over it long ago, but Barry made a promise that he would find out who really did it and free his father from prison. Many people have told him that it was useless to try, but he would never listen to them. This meant a lot to him and he was hell bound on finding out the truth.

Pulling a files from the box, Barry opened it and started to look through the papers in it. There were several pictures from the scene that night. Just as he was scanning the pictures, he heard the sound of footsteps entering his lab, causing him to look up.

Walking into his lab was none other than his best friend and adopted sister, Iris West, who was smiling and holding two cups of coffee. "I thought that maybe you could use a coffee." She said, as she stopped in front of the desk and handing him the coffee cup.

A smile spread across the man's lips as he took the coffee cup from her. "Thanks, Iris." He thanked her, taking a long drink. "I really needed that."

"Thought so." She answered, smiling back as she put her cup down on the desk and sat down on the edge of it. "What are you doing with all these files and boxes?"

Setting his coffee down beside one of the boxes, he picked up another file. "I'm going through some of the evidence from my mom's murder." He answered, allowing a small sigh to leave his lips. "Something wasn't right and I want to know what really happened."

She nodded. Iris had always been supportive of Barry's crazy ideals and things. While anyone else would call him crazy and make fun of him, she always told him to keep trying and not to let what anyone else say or think get in his way. She understood how important finding the real murder of his mother and proving his dad innocent.

"Let me give you a hand?" Iris suggested.

Barry looked up at this, a brow raised. "You really want to help me look through these?" He questioned, a bit surprised.

Once again she nodded. "Yes, I want to help you." She answered, before pulling a file from the box on his desk. "And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Then why ask in the first place?" He laughed, before looking back at the file in front of him.

The two friends stayed like this for about an hour, searching through a few files and discussing somethings that they would find every now and then. It was going well until they heard someone clear their throat from the door, which made the two of them look up to see Eddie Thawne.

"Hey Barry, there's someone here that wants to talk to you." Eddie informed the CSI, who nodded and put the file on his desk.

"Okay. Thanks Eddie." Barry said, before standing up. "I'll see you later, Iris." He smiled at her before he walked out of the office and heading downstairs to see who was asking for him.

* * *

Exhaustion. It was a word that he had grown accustom to.

Hal Jordan was exhausted from work and his double life. Yeah he loved both of them, but they asked for so much time and work that it made him tired and he never had much free time for himself anymore. It barely even gave him anytime for sleep, much less a personal life. That was the down side to having to live two different lives.

His life had changed so much since the day that he found the dying alien that gave him in his power ring. The day that the was given that was the day that he had started to fight threats that attacked his home of Coast City. It was a big step from going from being a normal test pilot for Ferris Aircraft Company to being Coast City's very own superhero.

Yes, it was every bit as cool as it sounded, but it required more work than would be think. It also came with many sacrifices and having to lie to your closest friends and family. It's not like you have much of a choice about lying when it comes to being a superhero. This is a must do kind of thing to protect them, because it would be dangerous if they were to know the truth.

Recently Hal had been doing so much with work and having to patrol the city every night when he was off. It was driving him up the wall. What he needed was a vacation. Some time away from work and crime fighting. He knew that the city could survive a week without him, but he was willing to come back when something big was to happen.

Luckily, he already had a idea in mind. Central City seemed like a good place to go, sure it's been having some problems of it's own, but that didn't bother Hal so much. There was one reason that he was going there and his name was Barry Allen. Someone that he hadn't seen in about four years, but talked to every now and then.

Barry Allen was his best friend from College, someone that seemed like one of those guys that Hal would never spent time to get to know, but the two had been roommates since Freshman year and they hit it off quickly and became the best of friends. Giving a visit to the guy was something that the test pilot had been meaning to do for several years now, but never had the chance to do so.

After getting permission from his boss to take a vacation, Hal had packed up his car and was driving from California all the way down to Missouri. It was going to be a long drive, but that didn't bother Hal much. It would give him time to think about somethings on the way there. He could have flown there, but he really didn't want to fly since that's all he had been doing that week as a test pilot.

After hours and hours of driving, Hal had finally made it to Central City and the first thing that he had done was go to the Police Station, where he knew that he would find Barry. Once he had parked his car in front of the station, he got out and walked inside. Glancing around, he looked for someone that could tell him where to find Barry.

"Can I help you?" A blonde hair detective asked, walking up to Hal.

Hal nodded. "Yeah, actually, I'm looking for Barry Allen. Is he here?"

The detective nodded. "He's in his lab, I think. I'll go tell him you're looking for him." He said, before walking off to go and find the young CSI.

Watching him leave, he waited for the other to come. He knew that it would take some time, because Barry had always been known to be a pretty slow person. To his surprise, not even five minutes later Barry Allen came walking down the stairs, looking around before his eyes landed on the test pilot.

"Hal?" The CSI questioned, looking surprised at seeing him.

"No, it's the tooth fairy." Hal joked, laughing when he saw Barry roll his eyes as he walked over.

Barry chuckled, shaking his head as he stopped in front of his friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything."

"I thought that I would stop by and see my old friend. Is that a crime?" Hal laughed.

"No. I would have thought you'd at least call before hand." He answered.

"I'll do that next time if I remember." He replied. "Want to go grab a bite to eat and catch up? I'm starving."

"That doesn't surprise me." Barry laughed, but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Author Note: Whelp, here is the first chapter of the rewrite. Now, the chapters for this are going to be a lot longer than the chapters for the original one was. I have a better idea of how things are going to go for this one, so I hope that you guys will like this.**

**I also had an idea of making a one-shot series about Hal and Barry's days in College. Please leave in the reviews if you guys would like to see me do something like that. I think that it would a cool idea to do and everything. It could go hand in hand with this story in some way.**

**Next Chapter: **Barry and Hal do some much needed catching up as they go get a bite to eat together. Meanwhile, a new metahuman rises his head in Central City causing some trouble for the Flash.

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the rewrite as much as you liked the other one! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'm going to try and update the fic more than once a week and since I don't have a lot to do this weekend, aside from a birthday party tomorrow, I'm going to try and get more chapters up! I might not be able to get any up until tomorrow night, but I'll do my best to at least try and get some written tomorrow morning before the party and than work on some more afterwards, it all depends on how it goes. I've been feeling kinda under the weather lately because Spring is coming and everything, so I might spend most of my time in my room during the party, so I should be able to write some. It's what I normally do whenever I have a family thing going on.**

**As for the one-shots, what do you guys think? If you guys like the idea of me doing a series of one-shots based around Barry and Hal's time in college together, you're welcome to send in a prompt or two about what you would like to see them do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flash or Green Lantern. **

* * *

Fast As Lightning, Dark As Night

Chapter Two

* * *

A round of laughter came from the table that Barry and Hal were currently occupying. The two of them were sharing some of the stories that they've gathered from the years that they hadn't seen each other. Hal, of course, had more than Barry did, because he got out much more than the CSI. He had always been the more social of the two.

The test pilot was always the one to start a conversation with someone, feeling the need for social interaction much more than the other. Barry, on the other hand, always took to standing in the shadows, not feeling the need to talk with anyone. He just wasn't very sociable, even if he tried, he knew it would never end good.

"What about you?" Hal asked, wondering what his best friend had been doing over the years.

Barry lifted his shoulders up into a shrug, as rested his arms on the table. "Mainly working at the station and hanging out with some of my friends." He answered. It wasn't a complete lie, he did work at the station must of the time and he did hang out with his friends, which also involved having to fight crime.

"I see." Hal replied, nodding his head. "So, Jack told me something that was pretty interesting."

The CSI's eye brown rose, as he watched his friend take a drink of his drink. "What would that be?" He asked. "Or do I not want to know?"

He laughed. "It's nothing bad, I promise." He promised, before putting his cup down and continuing. "He told me that you were a coma for nine months."

This caused Barry to nearly choke on his drink, looking at his friend surprised. "How did Jack know that?" He questioned, once he had recovered from nearly choking.

"I'm not sure, I didn't have time to ask him." Hal said. "I was to busy thinking if I should strangle you or not."

"Well, I really hope you don't." He replied. "Look, Hal, I was going to call and tell you what happened, but I got busy with some work that I had to catch up on and I never got around to doing so."

Hal just shook his head, replying "It doesn't matter, Barry. You're fine now and that's all that matters."

They continued to talk for the next hour, catching up with one another further. Both of them were telling one another about some of the stuff that has recently happened to them, aside from the things that were meant to be kept a secret. Sadly, halfway through the conversation, they were interrupted by the sound of Barry's phone going off.

Barry looked down at his phone, which he had placed on the table, to see that Caitlin was the one calling him. "I gotta take this." He told Hal, before picking his phone up and walking toward the side of the room. "What's up?" He questioned, answering the phone.

"_We have robbery in progress right now, south and main._" Caitlin explained to him from the other line. "_We have reason to believe it's a metahuman._"

"That's not far from where I am now." The CSI answered, looking over to where Hal was still sitting at the table. "I'll go and check it out, I'll report in whatever I find."

"_Alright. Hurry and be careful, Barry._" She told him.

"I will." He replied, before hanging up. Putting his phone away, he walked back over to the table. "Sorry, Hal, but I need to get going. Work stuff."

Hal nodded in understanding. "It's good. I think I'm gonna try and snag the waitress's number." He grinned.

Shaking his head, Barry laughed. "Have fun with that, Hal. I'll catch you later." With that said, he made his way out of the building and headed for the location of the robbery.

* * *

When the Flash arrived at the scene of the crime, there were police cars parked outside of the bank and police were set up like they would be in a hostage situation. This was going to be a lot trickery than he thought it would be, he didn't exactly have the best relationship with the police after what he had done to Detective Thawne while under the control of some rage thing. That was just something he didn't want to think about.

He sped into the building, hoping to God that none of the police had seen him before he did so. When he got inside, he noticed there were hostages sitting on the floor, shaking. They were so terrified of what was going to happen to them. Flash was not a fan of this at all, he hated seeing something like this.

The hero took a moment to look around for any sign of the one responsible for this, but didn't seen anyone. They must be somewhere else he figured. "Come on, everyone, I'm getting you out of here." He told the hostages, before getting them all out.

He then continued to search for the criminal, finding nothing as he searched. They still had to be there, there was no way that they could have gotten away with the amount of police officers outside and all exits to the building were cut off. Was there some other way that they could have gotten out?

Just as he had decided to leave, seeing that the criminal was long gone by now, he heard something from behind him. It was the sound of a gun cocking. He turned around slowly to see a man, no, a teenager, standing behind him with a gun pointed to his head. The one behind this was a teenager? What was going on with kids these days?

"Come on, Kid, don't do this." The Flash told him, but the kid shook his head.

"No can do, Speedy." The teenager replied, getting ready to pull the trigger on the gun. "I have to do this."

Before Flash could ever act, the teenager disappeared as fast as he had appeared, only to pull the trigger on the gun before. The bullet hit Flash in the shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain and stagger back. He reached his hand up and gripped at his shoulder.

What the hell had just happened?

He look around for any sign of the kid, but saw nothing. How on Earth had the kid managed to sneak up on him AND get away from him so fast? It looked like Caitlin and Cisco were right about their belief of this guy being a metahuman.

Apparently the whole slow week thing turned out to not be such a slow week after all. He knew that it starting out this way was going to be followed by something happening, which this proved to make his feeling right. Shaking his head, Flash sped to S.T.A.R Labs, he needed to get that bullet out of his shoulder and tell them about what he had found out.

* * *

Hal had left the eating establishment twenty minutes after Barry had gone off, because he was doing his best to snag the number of the waitress he was continuously flirting with during the whole thing. Being the charming man that he was, he had managed to get the number after all and score a date with her as a bonus.

Coming to Central was proving to not be such a bad idea. The girls here seemed to be easier to pick up than the ones back in his home city, but not as hot. Well, that's at least how he had seen it.

As he was walking down the sidewalk, having left his car back at the Police Station because Barry had wanted to walk, he noticed the large amount of police cars in front of the bank. They were helping people as they came running out of the building. What was going on?

It must be one of the many things that have been happening in Central, meaning that maybe getting a vacation from fighting crime wasn't going to happen. He knew it was too good to be true. He made a decision that the next time something major like this happened, he was going to be there to help. Even if that meant giving the Flash a hand.

He shook his head. There would be time to think about that later. Right now he had more important things to think about. Like the date he had with the waitress later that night. Perhaps he could turn on the ole Hal Jordan charm and get lucky.

* * *

**Author Note: Two chapters in one night! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it took me some time to come up with the start of it, after I got that figured out, the rest of it just flowed through. I hope that this was another good chapter and that you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope that I managed to get Hal and Barry in character and not make them out of character.**

**Anyway, I'll show more of the teenage metahuman in the next chapter! **

**Next Chapter: **Barry and the team from S.T.A.R Labs try to figure out what's up with this new metahuman that's arrived in the city. Meanwhile, Barry tries to balance his time hanging out with Hal and his time tracking down the metahuman. Also, Hal gets to meet Barry's girlfriend, Linda, and his other best friend, Iris.

**Love you guys!**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note: I know I've just started rewriting this fic and everything, but I've become obsessed with writing stuff for a different show that I've recently started watching. So, I apologize to those of you who were looking forward to more stuff for this story, but it'll be going on hold for a while, not sure when this is going to come back and stuff. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for taking time out of your day to read this fic and review it, but it won't be updated for a little while. I'll try not to take so long to start writing again, but I'm not sure. Anyway, thanks again guys.**

**~CrazyTimesAMillion**


	4. Discontinued!

**Author Note**

**Sorry guys, I really hate to do this to anyone that loves this story. A really big apology goes to my great friend and writing buddy, **starfirenight, **who really loved this story and all. As I told her, I was out of ideas for how to continue on with this story and I don't really have a lot of time to deal with it and my other stories. **

**I really did enjoy writing this, but without any ideas or time, I don't have the will to write it anymore. Again I'm really sorry guys. In the future, I hope to do a Flash fic that I will actually finish. Maybe this summer I will do one, but I don't know yet. **

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading this while it was still going on. Again, I'm sorry for doing this to ya'll, but I don't see much of a choice anymore. Bye guys!**


End file.
